rulers_and_ruinsfandomcom-20200214-history
House Elicanther
Minor House Elicanther Formed by a splinter from Visanthropharaohs, Vivli-Othik Arios lost his bid for high stenographer, in competition when the then high stenographer, Aplistia drew up five desks littered with papers. So much in fact when they were placed by his slaves papers spilled off. He called one more for a chair, turned his back and sat. Eyes closed, leaning back, he wordlessly traced the symbol, Visanthro, and pens rose from their inkwells, and each paper, after being automatically written, turned to dust. He, seated, twirled a finger, and astral figures rang up, each word each of the gathering said appeared before them. Every mumble, grunt, and swear muttered twirled about Vivli. When they finished, the dust came together into a small crystal. It gently fell into his pocket, while he clearly slept. Vivli brushed himself off, and brought the judges and the crowd outside, but Aplistia had fallen asleep. Outside Vivli cast a massive barrier around the gathering. He spoke some word that never was rightfully recorded, and brought the group, on the earth they stood on, as well as the air, the insects, and the water in the air. Vivli brought them to an empty place in space, completely free of danger. Then teleported them seeing Hoet, then, to a location with the Ever-Maw in sight. Then finally, back to the exact spot where he had started. The crowd was clearly impressed. Their conversation woke Aplistia. He sleepily levitated outside, and began looking at the words that sprung forth. He saw no gap in time, simply silence, then applause. Aplistia accused Vivli of charming, beguiling, or otherwise convincing people by other means than logic--the judges thus became unsure, and awarded Aplistia the win, with Vivli being allowed to accept defeat without being arraigned for the possibility of using low magic to alter the minds of the onlookers Vivli was outraged, as were thirteen of the Amalanatrah onlookers. They left House Visanthropharaohs and the fourteen of them, and their 376 slaves carrying 20,000 lbs of books, 4510 lbs of provisions and 4000 lbs of artwork traveled northward to through the boreal forest, and pass an icy mountain pass to a clearing of tundra. Here, in the icy tundra, defended by mountains Vivli placed his sphere--but not before 103 slaves died. Here, they crafted a tempral paradise, from ice turned gleaming stone, from tundra turned farmland, and from stone turned livestock, they build a massive castle tower. It that scraps the size of the twenty mile circumference barrier. When they were finished making the Kethul-kuth Keep, the stone, dirt and ice needed made a clear cut path through to the southern boreal forest. ' ' Vivli cast aside the tenants for new ones. # I, Vivli-Orthik Arios, dictating these, am your supreme leader, forever more. # I refuse to get myself, or my people, involved in any petty mortal concerns as we are never in danger. # I demand all knowledge be free, handwritten, and verified by any means necessary! ' ' After these three tenants were issued, he proceeded to issue one last proclamation to his slaves. I will let you free if you return with the books from your fallen comrades. If you do this, carrying just one scroll, you are free. If you leave and never come back, you are also free. Poor translation lead to an influx of runaway slaves, stealing books from their Amalanatrah masters, in exchange for freedom. With them came abolishionists praising the Amalanatrah change of heart, Amalanatrah seeking refuge, then soon merchants. Merchants offered the chance to record translation books, for the chance to learn foreign languages, to make trade easier. The influx of merchants came mercenaries, then after came pilgrims, clerics, noble nationals, magical students; the curious, the skeptical, and even a sane yet-blinded Beholder who keeps residence there today! During this boom, wanting to be physically distinct, they named their domain House Elicanther. During the four great calamities, House Elicanther received many Infernal Dignitaries, calm and courteous, rife with the chance to paw through all recorded knowledge of Hoet. The only rules were that if one wished to stay, read, learn; one of infernal dominion must leave northward, and avoid “The Path of Knowledge,” as it was dubbed. Those were the best economical times for Elicanther and Visanthropharaohs. When Aplistia finally lost his position, Vivli was happy to let him join. Join, that is, at a permanently lowly position of transcribing the random chatter of foreigners. Today he sits at a receptionaries desk, fingers cramped around a quill. (one of their splitter factions is Mage house Elicanthus who are completely unaligned, they are basically librarians. Motto "...time flows like a river..." A mage lord made a magical bubble that was wasn't a physical barrier perse, but had the ability to be teleported and keep livable conditions within--not good enough to become a Visantiparosi Treasurer, he took his magic and made Kethelkuth. Kethelkuth Keep, a stronghold for knowledge. Ksop High Air, the Beholder lives there, reading the near endless lost knowledge they've acquired; not imprisoned or enthralling them, simply it is his best option. Being unaligned because if war were to reach them, they could just teleport the entire city; somewhere else, some plane else, or somewhen else.) Category:Factions